The Chinook (Comcomly)
The Chinook led by ComcomlySukritact's Chinookian Civilisation is a More Civilizations custom civilization by SukritactMore Civilisations, with contributions from Tomatekh, Viregel, Reedstilt, and Andrew Holt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Chinook North American Indians of the Northwest Coast who spoke Chinookan languages and traditionally lived in what are now Washington and Oregon, from the mouth of the Columbia River to The Dalles. The Chinook were famous as traders, with connections stretching as far as the Great Plains. The Columbia was a major indigenous thoroughfare, and the Chinooks' location facilitated contact with northern and southern coastal peoples as well as with interior groups. The river was a rich source of salmon, the basis of the regional economy, and many groups traded with the Chinook for dried fish. Other important trade items were slaves from California, Nuu-chah-nulth (Nootka) canoes, and dentalium shells, which were highly valued as hair and clothing ornaments. Chinook Jargon, the trade language of the Northwest Coast, was a combination of Chinook with Nuu-chah-nulth and other Native American, English, and French terms. Chinook Jargon may have originated before European contact. It was used across a very broad territory reaching from California to Alaska. The Chinook were first described ethnographically by the American explorers Lewis and Clark in 1805. Because American colonialism severely disrupted Chinook culture, ultimately removing the people to reservations, most information about traditional Chinook life is based on the records of these and other traders and explorers, together with what is known of neighbouring groups. The tribe's basic social unit was probably a local group consisting of close relatives and headed by a senior member. Traditional Chinook religion focused on the first-salmon rite, a ritual in which each group welcomed the annual salmon run. Another important ritual was the individual vision quest, an ordeal undertaken by all male and some female adolescents to acquire a guardian spirit that would give them hunting, curing, or other powers, bring them good luck, or teach them songs and dances. Singing ceremonies were public demonstrations of these gifts. The Chinook also had potlatches, which were ceremonial distributions of property. Early 21st-century population estimates indicated more than 1,500 Chinook descendants. Comcomly Comcomly was a leading figure among the Chinook Indian bands who lived along the lower Columbia River during the period of contact between Native American tribes and Euro-American fur traders. Comcomly's career spanned the beginnings of the maritime fur trade on the Northwest Coast, the advent of guns and other manufactured goods, and the establishment of trade houses along the lower Columbia. An intelligent diplomat and shrewd businessman, he was credited by many contemporary observers with helping maintain peaceful relations between the Chinook people and European and American traders and explorers during the early 1800s. He died in 1830, one of the many victims of an intermittent fever epidemic that swept the region. Dawn of Man Great Comcomly, Chief of the Chinook Confederacy; your people await your wisdom. Since time immemorial, your people have made their home at the mouth of the mighty Columbia River. In trade and peace your people prospered. Their mastery of the waterways helped them facilitate contact with the peoples of the Pacific Northwest; creating vast trading networks that stretched as far as the Great Plains. When the white explorers came, Great Leader, it was your people who aided them. Your skills as a diplomat helped unify the Chinook and sought peace with the upstart American nation. Yet, it was not meant to be. As the Americans and British continued to expand west, European borne diseases would soon follow and decimate your once proud people. Hyas Tyee, the Chinook remain lost; unrecognized in their ancestral home. Yet, Italapas has once again made the rivers abundant. Will you return to fish the sacred salmon and establish a new era of commerce and prosperity for your people? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am Chief Comcomly, and in the name of the Chinook Confederacy I greet you, with hopes that trade will flow freely between our peoples." Introduction: "I bid you welcome on behalf of the Chinook Confederacy. Do you come to our lands in hopes of trade?" Introduction: "Ah. I trust you have come from afar, and we bid you welcome to out lands. I am Comcomly, humble chief of the Chinook people." Introduction: "Greetings, fellow leader. I hope your intents here are noble. What is it you wish to trade with us today?" Defeat: "Our people will endure, despite my failures." Defeat: "All we have exchanged is blows, and we have lost. I accept defeat, but the Chinook people won't." Unique Attributes Strategy The Chinook can establish a strong Maritime base from which to pursue any Victory. Your Capital, hopefully Coastal, will spawn with a Unique Salmon/Orca Luxury, which provides 3 Food, 1 Culture and 4 Happiness - a huge boost for the first turns, allowing you to hit high population (especially if there are any other sea Resources) and Social Policies much faster than normal. The Plankhouse can be a big investment of Production in the early game, but is worth it if a city has many sea Resources. Produce Esquai-ah once your basic infrastructure is present - besides from protecting your resources, they also make for cheap naval Scouts. The Chinook's extra two Luxuries, and instantly improved Sea Luxuries, make a wide Coastal game appealing. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Spread Chinook Jargon Our position as a trading hub has given birth to a new dialect based off our own Chinookan language with influences from the tongues of those nations around us. We should leverage our trading power and spread the use of this Chinook Jargon further, for the sakes of both our culture and our economy. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Chinook * All Trade Route Slots must be used * May not be enacted before the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Outgoing International Trade Routes provide +1 Tourism * Culture (Note: The amount of Culture you receive increases with the number of outgoing International Trade Routes) Adopt First Salmon Rites The seasonal migration of the salmon is an awe-inspiring affair, as their immense schools swim upstream across the great rivers of our land to breed in the freshwater lakes. Being so wonderful and essential to our way of life, it is unsurprising that our people feel an annual ritual to commemorate the migration would not be amiss. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Chinook * Player must have built a Plankhouse * Player must have a City next to a River * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Build Plankhouses in half the usual time * Earn Faith and Golden Age Points whenever Salmon or Orca migrate to a city with a Plankhouse Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now carving canoes and eating your salmon. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture and end up giving away all that they own at Potlatches." Full Credits List * Reedstilt: Research * Tomatekh: DoM and Diplo text * Viregel: DoM and Diplo text * Charlatan Alley: DOM Voiceover * Sukritact: All else Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:Pacific Cultures Category:United States